detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Thirium 310
Thirium 310, commonly called "Blue Blood", is a major component of CyberLife androids in Detroit: Become Human. It is a deep dark blue fluid that circulates energy and electrical information throughout the android's body and biocomponents. Its main ingredient is Thirium. Details Thirium 310 was invented by Elijah Kamski and was one of the features that made possible the modern, very human-like androids developed by CyberLife. It is synthesised out of Thirium and other substances supposedly mined in the arctic. The Thirium 310 is circulated in the android's body by a thirium pump "heart" akin to blood in a human circulatory system; the pump is regulated by another biocomponent, the Thirium pump regulator. The fluid then carries energy and information to the biocomponents, its synthetic organs. The Thirium 310 is vital for androids to function, akin to human blood. The loss of blue blood or the failure to circulate it will impair an android's functions and biocomponents, up to causing a shutdown.Tech Addict #16, "Bleeding Blue" A thus injured or shut down android can be fixed or temporarily reactivated by fixing or replacing the damaged parts responsible for the loss of circulatory function. If the leakage of Thirium 310 persists despite the provisional repairs, then the android will deteriorate further until it shuts down, to a level that disallows further reactivation attempts of the same sort."The Eden Club" One possible way of replenishing blue blood for androids is to ingest it orally."Time to Decide" Blue blood can be used to forensically identify androids, which reveals their model and serial number."Partners" When exposed to air for a few hours Thirium 310 evaporates and becomes invisible to the naked eye, but leaves a residue that can be detected with the proper equipment, such as by police androids equipped for forensics (e.g., RK800). Notes * Blue blood is an English idiom recorded since 1834 for noble birth or descent; it is also known as a translation of the Spanish phrase sangre azul, which described the Spanish royal family and other high nobility. ** The idiom originates from ancient and medieval societies of Europe and distinguishes an upper class (whose superficial veins appeared blue through their untanned skin) from a working class of the time. The latter consisted mainly of agricultural peasants who spent most of their time working outdoors and thus had tanned skin, through which superficial veins appear less prominently.Nobility on Wikipedia * Also, there is a light blue fluid called Hemolymph which is analogous to the blood in vertebrates, that circulates in the interior of the arthropod body remaining in direct contact with the animal's tissues. ** It is composed of a fluid plasma in which hemolymph cells called hemocytes are suspended. In addition to hemocytes, the plasma also contains many chemicals. It is the major tissue type of the open circulatory system characteristic of arthropods (e.g. arachnids, crustaceans and insects).Hemolymph on Wikipedia Gallery Blue Blood Artwork.jpg|Bags of Thirium 310. Thirum 310 bags in Spare Parts.png|Thirum 310 bags in Spare Parts Markus drinking Thirium 310.jpg|Markus drinking Thirium 310 Bleeding Blue - Magazine - Detroit.jpg|Article discussing Thirium 310 References ru:Тириум 310 de:Thirium 310 Category:Technology